1. Field
This application generally relates to an optical recording apparatus for recording data on optical disks such as a CD-R/RW, a DVD+R/RW, a DVD-R/RW, and, in particular, to an optical recording apparatus which employs a constant angular velocity (CAV) recording method.
2. Discussion of the Background
In conventional optical disk recording apparatuses, a constant linear velocity (CLV) method has been employed for recording information on optical disks. In the CLV method where a channel clock signal used as a reference for recording/reproducing is constant regardless of a position in a radius of a disk, a channel clock signal is generated from a constant reference clock signal from outside generated by using a crystal or the like. In these days, however, in order to increase a recording speed and to reduce power consumption in recording onto optical disks, a constant angular velocity (CAV) recording method has been employed for DVD recording standards. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application Publications, No. 2001-6297 and No. 2000-173195, describe optical disk apparatuses employing the CAV method for reading out data from optical disks.